Freezing: Guardian Protocol
by OCFan2012X
Summary: In Early 20XX. An Intelligent scientist named 'Andrew' created 'Guardian Protocols' that will be the secret weapon to put on end of this NOVA invasion. Now years later, a young prototype was sent to West Genetics in Japan and this will be his story begins. PrototypeOCxMass Harem(Includes H-Characters). Enjoy reading my 1st story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** this is my 1st Story in Fanfiction. In this story there's gonna be changes since there's a OC protagonist. This story has a trivia or reference that has DMC series from one of the description weapons and including some other parts if I can write them or what but some parts are different so don't complain me or the story, including there is names of used fictional groups but some are rewrite and there's H Characters for a reason why I put it Mature.

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Harem, Ecchi, Mature, Tragedy, Drama, School Life, Shounen, and Comedy**(It depends)**.

**Warning:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Blood/Gore, Erotic Characters from manga, anime and games.

**Pairings:** OC Zack/Mass Harem **(Including the H-characters)**

**Disclaimers:** I do not Own Freezing, Some ideas and the Erotic characters.

**Important Note:** I will be doing the 2 story series and it is Sword Art Online, and Ayakashi Ghost Guild **(This one is from a Iphone/Ipad games and it is anime so it's depends on that second story if I have some good ideas to create a plot for that).** This story has a the same idea or a part of the story from one of the authors if you don't like it then don't read it And one last favor if there's a problem in my story or a question you can message me okay.

That's it for now…Enjoy Reading! :]

* * *

** Freezing: Guardian Protocols**

** Chapter I:Arrival**

* * *

_Beings from a Different Dimension have started a war with mankind and the beings are called "_**_Nova_**_" To counter this threat, an academy called "_**_Genetics_**_" that trains female warriors called "_**Pandora**_," Who can wield special weaponry and armor, was formed. Their male partners, called "_**_Limiters_**_", use a special power called "_**_Freezing_**_" to limit their opponent's mobility. The Pandora and limiters were been created by Dr. Gengo Aoi...But years the Nova invasion isn't over yet._

_But there is one unfinished project called "_**_Protocol Project"_**_ that is created as a Classified weapon for defeating the Nova. It was made by a scientist named "_**_Andrew"_**_ who was been disbanded in his Group called "_**_Chevalier_**_" the Elite Military Organization who developed the Pandora, Limiter, and Stigmata to effectively combat the Nova, as well as being the founder of Genetics Academies, he only founded the group called "_**_The SCP Foundation_**_", "_**_Biochemical, Environment and Astronomer Research Team" _**_and a part of "_**_The Crimson Armada_**_", the faction's status was still known. Not to mention he is a Chief Assistant and a close friend of Dr. Gengo Aoi._

_The first Guardian/Protocol name was "_**_Zack Harrison_**_", his energy core is dark core. Zack is not a fully a human being. He is not the only one but he has other 3 people like him and who created them also calls them the "_**_Guardians"._**

_There was a four energy core that was used as a powerful source of energy think of it of a battery for the robots but it is different than that. The four energy cores are also reported that they are from another dimension that crashes in somewhere in Earth, then they found four energy cores that are also known as in order "_**_Blue core_**_", "_**_Red core_**_", "_**_Dark core_**_", and the "_**_Light core_**_". The government gave the order on one of the government scientists including Andrew's group also known as _**_"Biochemical, Environment and Astronomer Research Team or B.E.A.R.T"_**_ to research one of the cores._

_For a while the government wanted to store them in Area 51 the secret military base that holds any alien tech or artifact to prevent any accidents or prevent the Nova attack. Andrew was interested with those energy cores but something gave him idea to implant the energy cores from one of the test subjects to save the humanity since one of the scientists reported that is not ordinary cores but a powerful energy source that could give the host a superhuman powers._

_Andrew was the one who has the idea to create the most powerful soldiers and the perfect place to store and implant one of the test subjects with the help of '_**_SCP_**_', '_**_Government_**_' and the_**_ 'Biochemical, Environment and Astronomer Research Team'_**_, then they found the place that appears to be a unnamed island that is not on the map so they agree and sign the contract to use the island as a research facility island. In his group thinks he's insane that it would be suicide to implant one of the test subjects with the energy core but it was now succeeded. _

_Each cores has abilities that could give them "_**_Regeneration"_**_, "_**_Healing touch", "Force fields", _**_and Etc. _

_They can create their own "_**_X weapons_**_". The X weapons are usable weapons for each core and the energy cores can copy other people's weapons or create their own weapons using any elements or minerals, any Guardian who eliminated one of the Guardians will have one of their abilities and weapons that called "_**_Absorption"_**_. There is a powerful form or mode called the "_**_V.O.I.D_**_" also known as "_**_Violence, Omnipotence, Impromptu, and Destruction_**_", it is one of the dangerous modes that could make the guardians goes berserk if one of them can resist it or fight back to control it. But it can wear off the effect during _**_V.O.I.D_**_ mode for 1-2 hours. _

"**_Dark Energy Core"_**_ is well known as the "_**_Demon Core" _**_that holds the power of darkness and also a rare core. It can absorbed any energy that could give him new skills, weapons, powers, sometimes it can bring charm attraction to all of the girls and it can increased his _**_V.O.I.D_**_ longer like 2-3 hours or more. They think this type of energy core can bring war apocalypse because the _**_V.O.I.D_**_ mode for the dark energy core will become far more like demonic form than the original form of _**_V.O.I.D_**_ that would destroy everything in its path._

_It reported that each of the energy core has been absorbed each one of the test prototypes, now for a long time since they absorbed their own energy core, they were been train as a soldiers, later four of the Guardians split apart cause of the raid inside of the facility island but this current project hasn't been submitted or announced to the government but some knew there was a under progressed project._

_There was a rumors that Zack was the son of his own creator, he didn't know the rest of the information that his '_**_Father_**_' was killed. Before the raid ended, Many of employees, Scientists, Securities and others were killed but none of them survived except the Guardians who fought back and escaped. _

_The Guardians need to live up their own life as recons pretending that nothing's happen, forgetting everything that leads to that incident and remove their traces/identity so that no one can catch they're tail and getting in their way but Zack refused only to forget his father's memories so he lied to them and keep his mouth shut, while one of his '_**_brothers_**_' started agreeing each other, Zack and the others left to go start their own lives. _

**In Zack's report status:**_ he was now an Orphan and was adopted by a Rich Family that their nationality are Japanese. So he lived with his Adopted family called "_**_Arimiya_**_" and there he met 4 Beautiful Women. _

_His Step Mother "_**_Sumire_**_", His Eldest Sister "_**_Chisato_**_", His Second Eldest Sister "_**_Misora_**_",and his youngest sister "_**_Shion_**_" one of the them are sexual harassing and arousing Zack and getting interested Zack's attitude, Skills and his appearance, it is like a magnet attracting one of the girls, now he bought a mask to keep him paced thinking it could helped. _

_Oh there is 2 persons he met was the maid "_**_Emiri Kasai_**_" and His Mother's Assistant "_**_Shouko yuhara_**_" who always Stalking/Protecting him when he's 'Mom' getting worried and sent Shouko to look after him so that there will be no trouble but now each years later he became much more intelligent, stronger, mature, responsive, responsible and etc_**_._**

**_(_Note:****These names of Characters except Zack are from The Immorals and it is H OVA or H- Game).**

* * *

**_On the present day_****_._**

**_Zack was received a letter that he was admitted to study at West Genetics in Japan so he started packing and saying goodbye to his family and that's where his Adventures Begins as he went off to Japan._**

* * *

_X-X-X_

**_Zack's POV_**

**(Meanwhile arriving in Japan-Inside the Airport) **

"Finally warm fresh air!" I shouted in cheerful way when I stepped out of the exit, I notice many people were staring at me since I shouted so I got embarrassed and look away but I found a taxi.

I walk towards to the taxi and went to the right door front without making a noise then the taxi driver got startled that made me jump back a bit.

"Kid! Will you please knock the door sheesh you scared the shit out of me!" the taxi driver said in anger voice.

"Sorry man I thought you were…ah nevermind about that but sorry for scaring you." I said in a Japanese language then he wide eyes open that he notice I was foreigner that I'm good in speaking fluently without getting a bad communication to other nationality ones.

I notice he's still staring at me while drooling then I better snap out of him so I clapped my hands front of his face to snap out of it.

**_(__SFX: Sound Effect of One Clapped__) _**

"Huh? What…ahh anyway kid g-get in" The driver got snapped quickly wiping his drool and he said in no harm so I nodded and put my luggage and my backpack on the back of the seat.

"So kid what place do y-"I knew what he's gonna say so I interrupt him.

"West Genetics Academy and please call me Zack." I said while fixing myself.

"Okay Mr. Zack." The driver started to put his belt around him and buckled it, he turned his keys on his car and the engine is now ready to go.

I fell asleep as the car started moving but it reminds me how are my step-family are doing now.

**_(_Few Hours Later, outside the City)**

**_(__SFX: __Sound Effect of Loud Explosion)_**

I got woke up from a sudden explosion and I notice large group of civilians started running and at the beyond the Highway there was a large appearance that appears to be Nova started rampaging, killing one of the civilians. But one thing started to piss me off is that there's a heavy traffic on the road all because of that '_thing_', so I put on my mask and ready to get off the vehicle to get some action then somebody grab my wrist and it was the taxi driver.

"Ki-I mean Zack where the hell are you going!? The Pandora's will be arriving soon instead of getting yourself killed!" The driver almost shouted in tremble voice, he's losing his cool and I was thinking if he's afraid that I would leave him.

"Dude let me go! They will never make in time so I gotta save those people fast! So let go of your damn hand!" I was pleading to that Idiot to let go of my wrist.

"Bu-"I interrupt him

"LET GO! NOW! DAMMIT!" I made him scared using my death glare, he slowly let go of my hand and I started rubbing my wrist.

"Finally I thought you would be stuck with me forever sheesh control yourself man" The taxi driver was trembling seeing many people killed so I got to make this quick.

"But do not leave this vehicle I would be back for you okay?" the driver nodded a bit and I turn around and find a perfect place to get attention while a mass of crowd are running.

**(16 Minutes later, near the Highway-Building Rooftop)**

"Hey junk ass!" I was trying to grab the attention to that Nova but there's no respond and it's looking busy destroying those who block its path.

I got Sweat dropped while I was gripping the bridge of my nose then I grab small debris, throw at the Nova's head and the Nova turned around, found the one who threw that…was me and it approached me.

"Good thing this thing is only on-Wow looks like another joined in." I notice there was another one behind the building on the right near the Highway so it's two of them but I look closely then again those dumb aliens looks like S-Type to me so It would be a perfect battle to me so I smirk.

I raised my hand, the small silver colored particles started forming on my right hand and my bladed weapon appeared and it's called_ "_**BladeFrye**_". _

**_(_Note: BladeFrye is a bladed weapon, bluish silver-colored claymore. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. When it is used to attack, it leaves a white streak behind in its wake, it can shapeshift to an alternate form called "Dark Claw". It is an extremely resourceful tool for both combat and exploration, it resembles a grappling hook made from a black-like cord with a red, claw-shaped head, which is connected to a spool near Bladefrye's grip. The Bladefrye also has the ability to shapeshift fast into any different weapons, allowing Zack to use multiple weapons._) _**

"Which one of you gentleman wants to be first?" I said in a teasing tone gave them a cocky look waiting for their surprise attack.

The Nova on the right started to make a move then I use high jump towards it and slice on one of Nova's arm when I passed by. I shapeshift my blade to Dark Claw While in air, I use the moveset to fired the Dark whip to grapple the Nova's back and pulls me back towards to the damaged Nova as I prepared to shapeshift my blade and do the last attempt by slicing its head and so I did, I notice many people are watching me and I bet they were shocked seeing a male fighting with a volt weapon.

But 2 things on my mind, 1st thing I'm not a Pandora but I'm a Protocol or a Prototype and I'm a part of the Guardian's group, 2nd thing the weapon I was holding is not a volt weapon but they called it the X weapon to be honest I have no idea why did they call it X weapon for the first time.

It's a good job that I'm wearing my mask so that they won't recognize nor know me.

Back to the battle I started to do the same but it started to shoot out some sort of massive laser so I dodged it and I use my ability to slow it down. I quickly bring out my pair of personally customized pistols called_ "_**Nightmare-W and Nightmare-L**_"_

**_(_Note: Nightmare-W and Nightmare-L short name are N-W and N-L is a semi-automatic pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with Zack's dark energy power, there is first pistol and the second to introduced in order, Nightmare-W, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times, the gun's color is black so it's dark-haired and W means Wild, while the white gun, Nightmare-L, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort, it's fair-haired and L means Light . Nightmare W & L are both M1911-style handguns chambered for the .45 ACP round, and boast a plethora of customized parts_.)_**

**_(SFX: Sound Effect of Dual M1911 handguns firing)_**

I rapidly firing at the Nova while dodging the attacks but I forgot that thing is too big for the spiral bullets so I switch my guns to blade and charged it with powerful force of energy then I use my Ability to high jump, I focused towards at the Nova's waist while I was gripping tightly my blade.

**_(SFX: Sound Effect of Loud Slice again) _**

Finally slice half of its limb and I slowly landed on the ground as the Limb has been cut apart from another. I looked around many people were staring at me. There's a shocked, Fear and Confusion. I realized no can take down one of the S-Types so easily, I felt that I absorbed some energy when I eliminate both of them but I ignored it.

"H-How did you do that?" The man in the crowd said in a tremble voice.

"Yeah no Pandora can takedown those Nova so fast." Another man said in the crowd.

"Bro, do you ever believe in good lucks?" I replied then he got confused including the whole crowd.

"Huh?" The man got dumbfounded and I sweat dropped. I notice that there was a sound of a VTOL engine so I got to go now before I get caught by pandora's so I kneel down started using my powers to get out of the scene, I felt shiver on my spine as the smoke spread fast all around me and the area similar to fog and so I did and I ran using my reflex without getting caught.

**(15 minutes later)**

"What a troublesome day!" I said cheerfully.

I went back to the place where I told the taxi driver to wait but I notice the taxi driver was leaning outside of his car holding appears to be a family picture so I get closer look but then he didn't know that he's not alone.

"Yo! Is that you're family?" I said when I dug my hands to my pockets looking cool way but then he got startled again and I got jumped back.

"Waaahh!" The taxi driver got startled and accidently let go of his picture then I quickly caught it.

"Dude! Will you come down, you're already losing your temper man." I said in anger that he always getting losing his temper and it's getting annoying now.

"Sorry about that Zack it's just that I- I lost my very important family and all because of that Nova in 7th Nova Clash, I left my family to go to work but when I went back t-there's fire everywhere and dead piled up I-I don't wanna talk about it but now they're gone…What's the point in going without you're family…I should have stayed behind when I got a chance." I notice there was one tear falling on his cheek to chin but I shed the tear falling from his chin and gave the picture to my driver.

"Sorry for your loss pal but anyway now you're family are watching you everytime you live up your life okay! But come on! Shit happens like that and it's normal and don't you dare think you would give up your life so that you could meet your family. You would get a bad mood IF you do that and it's your choice so it's not you're damn fault! I know that they are your dearest ones but what's the point killing yourself. Most importantly you better keep moving forward and never I MEAN! NEVER SAY GIVE UP! It is Life between Death so now (sighed) which fate do you want? There's no turning back now if you pick to give up but I may need a guy to escort me around this country so pick, which choice do you want?" I negotiated him and asked to him in serious tone and it made him shock for what I said and now he look down on the ground and sighed himself and it taken for few minutes thinking and now he open his mouth for the answer.

"You know Zack you're words I-I can't describe it though but you're kinda right and now you say that my family are watching everytime I took step by step without giving up. I would pick life and now you cheered me up whaddaya say we go to your Academy…um West Genetics right?" driver said and asked with a smile.

"Yeah…oh I almost forgot what's your name? I realized and asked.

"It's Akihiro." he replied_ **(**_**_I don't own this OC Character so I'm not gonna write this in my profile.)_**

"Oh okay I'll just call you Hiro." he nodded and I entered the seat of the taxi.

'_I thought his name will be Akio_' I thought while Hiro started the engine and drive off to West Genetics.

**(Few hours later at the front gate of West Genetics Academy)**

"Okay we're here." I yawned getting out of the car and pulled my backpack's strap and place it over my shoulder and the luggage I just put on the ground while I was counting my money then I heard Hiro laughing while covering his mouth.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?" I said confusion why is he laughing.

"Hahaha! It's because...I forgot to tell you w-why...Are you still wearing that mask? Hahahaha! Do you have a chickenpox or something? Hiro said while laughing and I raised my eyebrow and blush a bit.

"Well…there's a reason why I'm still wearing it so forget about it" I said rubbing back of my neck and Hiro was nonstop-laughter.

" Hahahahaha! Come on, there's no need to cover it and if you don't remove it, many people will think you're suspicious but come on! How about last time on the airport you're not wearing any mask, not to mention you look very handsome kid so I know those girls will ran after you, stalk you, or other things like that but you have to deal with their '_boyfriends_' first kid." He said with a smirk when he's done laughing then It's starting getting off the subject but I have to do what he says since he forget his '_importantance_'.

then again it reminds me that my step sisters and mom were always seducing me and harrasing me that made many guys jealous and I know they will try to kill me or beat me up for having my step sisters and my mom attracted to me.

"I know that okay you little prick! If I survived from their boyfriends, I would be lucky so pray for me jackass." He chuckled and nodded, I started to remove my mask and hand him my payment then I turn around heading towards the front gate.

"Now that's more like it…Oh Zack!" He shouted me when I about to enter the academy so I stop my tracks.

"Don't forget this." he threw a paper and he quickly left. I took the paper and read it.

"Hmmm looks like I got myself a escort guy" I said in my thought that there's a phone number and a note saying '_Call me anytime you want ok kid_' so I chuckled gripping my luggage heading towards the front gate as I felt a soft wind pass by.

**(Outside West Genetics Academy)**

I stood in front of a map and I got shocked.

"What the hell? Why does the academy so fucking big!?…" I grumbled as I look closely to the map.

"Hmmm." I look back where I came and pointed the front entrance on the map.

"So this the entrance and that is the…seriously!? the main building. Fuck! Now I have to go back." I hit my face with my hand cause of my stupidity that I already pass by the main building where the principal's Office was.

I bring out my camera and pictured the whole map but the text words on the map attach on each buildings are too small so I forget about it and follow the direction on the map.

**(Inside the Main Building-Principal's Office)**

I found the office and knock the door twice before I was called in. When I entered in, I got startled seeing older woman sitting behind the desk dressed like a Nun or Sister from the church.

"Yes? What can I help you young man." The woman question

"Ummm… I went here cause of the letter that I'm admitted to this academy and I-I'm Zack Harrison." I told her my name noticing her eyes are going wide in surprise I was thinking if I'm in a wrong room so I turn around and reach the doorknob.

"I probably went a wrong room so I bett-"

"Wait! You're in a right place. Please take a seat I think we have some things to discuss." I nodded as I walk forward and I placed my luggage beside my backpack on the side of the chair before sitting in it.

"Welcome to West Genetics. I am the headmistress of this school and you may call me Sister Margaret." I nodded my head. "The reason why I let you study to this academy was your father's wish and your father was a great friend, smart one and a heartily one." Zack was shocked that she knows he's father but then Sister Margaret continued explaining.

"It was a long time before you're father…Disappeared he gave me the favor to let you study here so that you can grow stronger, faster and smarter than anyone cause I was told that you are half human and half prototype and he said you were special. Am I correct? I nodded while I was shocked then I notice that when she says disappeared it makes her face frown

"Is there something wrong?" I was thinking if she knows about the incident for a long time ago but then she got snapped out of it.

"Ah it's nothing Zack-kun…Well now since you're new to this school as a 3rd year student I will ask our Student Council President to tour guide you." Sister Margaret pressed some sort of a microphone and called out name '_Chiffon_'.

Suddenly a young woman with nearly waist-length brown hair entered inside.

**_ ( Note: __I'm just making Chiffon's hair stayed as long hair not short hair.)_**

"Please tour guide Zack-kun around the school." Sister Margaret requested her and she nodded and face on me.

"Nice to meet you Zack, My name is Chiffon Fairchild. I'm the Student Body President." Chiffon said with a smile then I got surprised she was cute.

"Zack please take this." Sister Margaret handed to me an envelope and I took it.

"It will have all your classes, schedules, map, dorm key and basic school information." I nodded and I went to chiffon standing waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"Okay~ please follow me Zack-kun~." she said with a one clap and I nodded following her.

**(Inside West Genetics Academy-Hallways)**

I was following Chiffon tour guiding me then I notice many people were murmuring and whispering each other while looking at me but I heard what they're saying.

"Wow! Who's that cute guy~"

"Is that a new transfer student? He looks handsome."

"I bet one girl will be lucky to have him right?"

"Yeah, I wish there's another handsome guy like him."

I remember one of my step family members when they first met me started commenting about my appearance, personality, grooming habits and then they started sexual aroused or harass me.

"Zack…Just so you know, You won't start class till tomorrow since you were little bit late…And yet, you've already caused quite a commotion, Zack-kun~." Chiffon already noticed what she heard then I realized she said '_kun_'.

"Chiffon, please you can call me Zack since it's not my type calling me that." I said nicely to her then her smile increase and she looks cute when she smiles.

"Sure thing Zack, well if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." I notice something and I open my mouth to ask her.

"Well I have one question why is your eyes are close even do…y-you know where I am and where you're going sheesh Its making me worried you know." Before I said that to her then she stop to her tracks and turn around.

"Do you really want to know?" Chiffon asked and I nodded then her eyes actually opened wide as she stared at me. I was surprised that her eyes were golden color before they close again.

"Oh I see...But then again It looks a bit 'attractive'." I look away blushing avoiding seeing Chiffon mad but I open one eye seeing chiffon smiling.

"Why thank you, that's kinda nice when you said that...So shall we go now?" I nodded a bit, continuing walking before that we were started talking while she was guiding me all over the school a bit and after a few hours the tour ended. We stop by at the 3rd year male dorms, when we reached the doors Chiffon stopped and turned to me.

"Zack may I know what's your room number?" Chiffon asked and I opened up my envelope to look at my room number card-key.

"Room 298" I told her and she nodded.

"If you need any help, you can go ask me okay? Besides I'm your student council after all." She told me and I nodded my head.

"Sure thing Chiffon. Oh wait Sempai!" I shouted making Chiffon turn attention to me as she's about to go.

"I hope we can meet each other then." Chiffon nodded her head and turned away before walking off back in the direction where the main building is while I was walked into the dorm building.

**(Inside West Genetics Academy-3rd Years Male Dorm)**

I made it to my room as I inserted the card-key to the door, opening up my room and close it behind me. I was shocked dropping my backpack and left my luggage at the side.

The room was big I mean really BIG and there's a second floor. I look around and found one of the rooms that is dining room with a clean kitchen and a bar, a living room, bedroom a large bed twice as big as the one I had in my room back home, a personal bathroom, my own electrical room and equipment room, small private library, small laundry room, study room and a office-'what the!? Why do I need office…Oh well it doesn't matter anymore'.

I was amazed and excited that the room was big like size of a house but the only thing I was thinking is that does anyone knew about this kind of room.

"Holy shit, what kind of room does Sister Margaret gave me? This is goddamn insane!" I was running excitedly on the hallways getting my backpack and my luggage to my bedroom, I entered inside and unpacked one of my stuff and went each rooms placing them to their rightful place, I place my clothes inside the closet and I grabbed my towel headed to the bathroom to take a shower before checking or dropping things in each rooms.

**(Few Hours later Inside Zack's Bedroom)**

'Why do I still have a bad feeling? Is it because I'm nervous that I will be introduced inside the classroom and get chased by pack of wild girls? Hmm…nah I know that is not gonna happen is it? I walked over to the bed and dropped myself thinking I had no idea what am I planning for the next day or else the girls will run after me just like my step sisters and my mom then I got an idea, I stood up and went to my bag if my mask 'plan b' is there so I found it and pulled it out.

'Looks like I have to this to cover myself to prevent a harem for sure. Oh well what else will go wrong?' I placed my mask at the top of the cabinet.

I walked over to the bed and collapsed down on it sighing as I looked up at the window slowly closing my eyes.

* * *

**Coming up next: First Day of School**

* * *

_**Okay! What do you think about this type of story? Before that I know some people will think that my first beginning story is long but I got no choice so I got to explained it a lot…well truth is that I'm not good in summarizing it, so don't blame me okay readers.**_


	2. NEWS

**News: **The flat screen for the Computer(Alienware) was been crashed for some reason and not to mention the unreleased chapter & the next chapter file was inside my USB...But the problem is that it went corrupted or **ed up so I think I'm screwed if you can say that so I think it will take some time or maybe I will declared it as Hiatus since I forgot my ideas and plans including the storyline or plot. So I'm sorry...BUT I found some stories that will be posted later on that is Jormungand X Postal, Toaru Majutsu No Index, Sword Art Online, Highschool DxD X Devil May Cry, Rosario Vampire, and other more but sadly I have to make over 5,000 words or more but not too much.

Some of those anime will have some erotic characters like Lisette Vertorre/Liselotte Werckmeister, Kud Wafter and other more but there will be changes on them.

I will be doing the Jormungand story first and I'm so sorry for the long delayed so please forgive me for that situation.


End file.
